Field
Exemplary embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a source driving circuit of a display device.
Related Art
Display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device include a source driving circuit and a gate driving circuit that drive a panel, or, more particularly, drive pixel transistors. The source driving circuit outputs data and includes an output buffer circuit including amplifiers.
The output deviation of a source driving circuit could produce unwanted effects in a display device and, in particular, in a high resolution display device and reduction of such deviation may be advantageous for use in such display devices.